Ian Hamilton (poet)
Robert Ian Hamilton (24 March 1938 - 27 December 2001) was an English poet, literary critic, biographer, and magazine editor. Life He was born in King's Lynn, Norfolk. His parents were Scottish and had moved to Norfolk in 1936. Hamilton's father died when he was 13. The family moved to Darlington in 1951 and there at age 17 in sixth form at school Hamilton produced two issues of his own magazine, which was called The Scorpion. For the second issue he sent a questionnaire to various literary figures in London asking if there was any advice they could give young authors. Around fifty or so replies were received from figures such as Louis Golding. After leaving school he did his National Service in Mönchengladbach, Germany. He then attended Keble College, Oxford, and within a year started a magazine Tomorrow. The first issues were patchy, but the magazine grew in confidence, publishing an early play by Harold Pinter in its fourth and final issue. In 1962 Hamilton started The Review magazine, with Michael Fried, John Fuller, and Colin Falck. The Review became the most influential postwar British poetry magazine, publishing a wide variety of writers and both short and long pieces. It ran until its 10th anniversary issue in 1972. In 1964 The Review published a pamphlet of Hamilton's poems entitled Pretending Not to Sleep. It was one of three pamphlets that made up issue no. 13 of The Review. In 1965, to make ends meet, Hamilton took a three-day a week job at the Times Literary Supplement, which soon grew to be the position of Poetry and Fiction Editor, a post he held until 1973. In 1970 Faber and Faber published The Visit, a slender book of Hamilton's poems. This was a somewhat reworked and expanded version of the 1964 pamphlet. The thirty-three poems contained in The Visit all reflect Hamilton's concise writing style. Hamilton subsequently spoke about the relationship between the stressful circumstances of his personal life — in particular the mental illness of his wife — and the brevity of the poems. "You had to keep your control however bad things were; you had to be in charge. And I suppose the perfect poem became something that had to contain the maximum amount of control — and of suffering." In 1974 Hamilton started The New Review, a large format glossy magazine. Its first issue was 100 pages and featured many well-known writers. Again it was influential in literary circles, and encouraged younger writers. But the magazine depended on Arts Council funding, and when that stopped, four and half years and 50 issues later, it closed. Hamilton then wrote freelance, including regularly for the New Statesman. In 1976 another pamphlet of poems appeared, entitled Returning. It contained twelve new poems. After his friend poet Robert Lowell died in 1977 Hamilton wrote a biography of him which was well received. Encouraged by that, he began writing a biography and critique of J. D. Salinger. Famously averse to publicity, Salinger took legal action in Salinger v. Random House to prevent the book being published. He was successful in denying Hamilton the right to quote from his letters or paraphrase them, and the biography was not published. Hamilton however was able to incorporate these frustrations into the book, entitled In Search of J.D. Salinger. From 1984 to 1987 Hamilton presented the BBC Bookmark television program, featuring many well-known writers. In 1988 Faber published a new collection of his verse: Fifty Poems. This included the poems previously published in The Visit, together with eleven of the poems from Returning and six new poems. In the preface Hamilton wrote: "Fifty poems in twenty-five years: not much to show for half a lifetime, you might think. And in certain moods, I would agree." His experience with Salinger became part of Keepers of the Flame in 1992 about the history of literary estates and unofficial biographers. His love of football led him to write Gazza Agonistes and Gazza Italia in 1993 and 1994, about Paul Gascoigne's seemingly wasted talent. He died of cancer in 2001. His son by his first wife Gisela Dietzel survives him, as do his second wife Ahdaf Soueif and their two sons, and his partner, Patricia Wheatley, by whom he had a son and daughter. Recognition In 2009 Faber and Faber published his Collected Poems, with an introduction by Alan Jenkins. Publications Poetry * Pretending Not to Sleep (pamphlet). The Review #13, 1964. * The Visit. London: Faber, 1970. * Returning (pamphlet). London: privately printed, 1976. * Fifty Poems. London: Faber, 1988. * Steps (pamphlet). Cornwall: Cargo Press, 1997. * Sixty Poems. London: Faber, 1998. * Fifteen Poems (pamphlet). Greville Press, 2004. * Collected Poems (edited and with an introduction by Alan Jenkins). London: Faber, 2009. Non-fiction * A Poetry Chronicle (essays and reviews). London: Faber, 1973; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1973. * The Little Magazines: a study of six editors. London: Weidenfield & Nicholson, 1976. * Robert Lowell: A Biography. London & Boston: Faber, 1982; New York: Random House, 1982. * In Search of J.D. Salinger. London: Heinemann, 1988; New York: Random House, 1988. ** London: Faber, 2010. * Writers in Hollywood 1915-1951. London: Heinemann, 1990; New York: Random House, 1990. * Keepers of the Flame: Literary Estates and the Rise of Biography. London: Hutchinson, 1992. New York: Faber, 1993. * Walking Possession (essays and reviews). London: Bloomsbury, 1994. * Gazza Agonistes (on Paul Gascoigne). London: Bloomsbury, 1998. * The Trouble with Money and other essays. London: Bloomsbury, 1998. * A Gift Imprisoned: The Poetic Life of Matthew Arnold. London: Bloomsbury, 1998; New York: Basic Books, 1999. Edited * The Faber Book of Soccer. London: Faber, 1992. * The Oxford Companion to 20th-Century Poetry. Oxford University Press, 1994.The Oxford Companion to 20th-Century Poetry, Amazon.com, Web, July 15, 2012. Anthologized * Poetry Introduction 1. London: Faber, 1969. * The Young British Poets. London: Chatto & Windus'', 1971; New York: St. Martin's, 1973.'' Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Ian Hamilton Website ''.Ian Hamilton Website, Ian Hamilton Estate, Web, July 15, 2012. See also * [[List of British poets] References External links ;About * Ian Hamilton Official website. * [http://www.guardian.co.uk/obituaries/story/0,3604,625531,00.html ''The Guardian newspaper obituary] * London Review of Books, 2002 interview with Dan Jacobson * Faber: The Collected Poems * Ian Hamilton's Collected Poems reviewed at Eyewear. Category:1938 births Category:2001 deaths Category:Anglo-Scots Category:English poets Category:Alumni of Keble College, Oxford